


New Life

by Werekoyote



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also its hella gay, Angst, Child Severus Snape, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harry will adopt baby sev, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other, Severus turns into a child because plot, Tobias is a cunt, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werekoyote/pseuds/Werekoyote
Summary: Severus is babyfied and Harry finds him so he's his caretaker now? Albus  ships Draco and Harry and it's all rather sweet.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

In the silence of the dungeons, a lone man with shiny black tresses, stood before a simmering couldron with an opaque-colored concoction. Reaching beside the couldron he let his mind wander to the misfortune that was his life. 

He thought back to the night when he was so close to his well-deserved freedom. He thought back to that moment when he felt that inexpicable warmth, that unbelievable safety when he was so close to the freedom that was death. But, alas, even in his death Potter had to bother him. The brat thought not about the hardship he had gone through, of course he won't, he thought bitterly. 

He added another ingredient to the now purple-ish coloured liquid. So lost in thought as he was, he did not notice that he had not turned the fire off just quite yet. Severus Snape's eyes widened in horror and he reached out in vain attempt to stop the moon flower petal from falling down the de-aging potion he was tasked to do for St. Mungo's. And the worst was that the potion they ordered was supposed to be irreversible.

\-----------

A raven haired, emerald eyed young man was walking down   
the halls of the dungeons. He had been tasked to help Professor Snape with the constructions down here. He was just outside the Potions Master's office when he heard the unmistakable sound of explosion. 

Quickly, as if hell was right behind him, he pivoted to the door of the Potion's Lab. Pulling it, he cleared the smoke that littered the place with a quick spell and looked around wildly. Adrenaline rush within him pulsing through his veins, enlivening the war that had embedded itself unto his heart. 

His eyes scanned the area until his gaze fell upon the heap of black fabric down the floor. Walking slowly, he tried to slow his franctic breathing. Swallowing in his attempt to soothe a little of his nerves, he walked on not quite knowing what to expect and not quite ready for what was to reveal itself to him. 

He tried to steal his resolve and prepared himself for the worse that was to come. Now, Harry Potter was a tough person, war does that to people, but you could bet sure as you could breathe that the ravenette was not tough enough to keep himself from gasping and gaping when he heard a wail that can only come from a child.


	2. Chapter 2

As cliche as it may sound, Severus saw his life flash before him. His memories since the beginning of his life sped past him. He realized to his utter horror that the memories weren't playing they were leaving him.

He saw the first time he'd seen Lily, her blazing hair and her stunning verdant eyes. Panic consumed him and he willed the memory of those kind eyes to stay. _Please_ , he begged, pleading to anyone hearing that they let him retain the memory of Lily's warm eyes boring unto his, letting him know that he was cared for. Reassuring him that he was safe and he was doing good.

He held on to the memory of the eyes of his one true friend before Hogwarts. Clinging with all his willpower to the loving and caring emerald eyes. He could feel himself shrinking but he payed no mind to his rapidly decreasing size.

Another memory zoomed pass, Severus gulped. The memory of Lucius' eyes those sharp silver eyes that turn molten in passion when he of those that he love and spoke of those that enlivened the fire within him. He clung to those too. The memory of the only friends that he had achieved in all his life. The only real ones that had been with him through and through.

He held on to for the dearest of all life to them, the other memories that he had managed to acquire slipped in between his fingers as if they were sand in a desert. The memory, the information, the knowledge all dissolved and slithered to the depths of his mind. Deeper than his conscious can dig and farther than what his subconscious could project.

As the world around one Severus Snape enlarge, the man who had been the youngest Potions Master in many centuries and possibly in all of history, let out a piercing wail. Surrounded by the black teaching robes and naked as the day he was born.

This was the scene one Harry Potter found upon storming past the door of Severus Snape's Potions Lab. Gulping against the dread that started crawling up at him when he regained his wits about himself to truly think of the possible chaos that would follow this child, that had once been the school's most hated teacher, when the world found out of this instance.

Moving slowly as if walking to an injured animal instead of an inconsolable toddler that has become of his Potions Professor. He scooped the crying toddler wrapping him with the warm cloak of doom as the students loved to call it. Harry rocked the little angel in his arms and started running his hand through his hair in his attempt to placate him from his agony. He whispered soothing words to the toddler and his effort were not for naught, the child in his arms ceased in his screaming and was now gazing up to him in wonderment. The baby in his arms looked its gaze upon his eyes and he seemed mesmerized by them, as if he somehow recognized them.

"Hello there, little one." Harry whispered with a soft smile his eyes filled with warmth at the sight of someone so young and someone so innocent.

The toddler in his arms tilted its head a little as if assessing him. He smiled once more "My name's Harry, do you remember yours?"

Severus nodded and pointed at his chest before saying "Seb," the toddler smiled at him. Harry nodded, his smile feels surgically attatched.

He didn't know why but there was a sudden feeling of protectiveness that surged within him when he saw the young one looking so vulnerable. The feeling of warmth spread within him when Severus smiled at him after introducing himself.

His brows knotted together when he remembered the possibility of danger coming at this innocent young one. He didn't know how to describe the feeling that he got when Severus laid his eyes upon him. He looked so vulnerable and when he looked at him after he cried so hard, he looked at Harry as if Harry was the only thing that could protect him.

Gulping yet again and sighed heavily as he made his way to the door. Severus was still looking at him as if he hadn't seen anything that could be this amazing. He looked down at him.

"We're going to the headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore may be able to reverse anything that happened to you." Severus stayed silent just looking at him. If he were to be honest it was little bit creeped at the way baby Severus was gazing at him.

They made it to the Headmaster's Office without anyone seeing them thank the goodness of fate for it. Warily saying the password he shifted the baby Severus in his arms he hopped to the moving staircases as the gargoyle leapt aside.

Harry raised his hand to knock and did his best to reassure Severus. He smiled down at the toddler and he felt an unmistakable warmth when he smiled back.

"Come in" said the voice from inside the office.

The Gryffindor steeled himself for the inevitable and turned the knob, cradling the baby closer to himself. Breathing shakily he opened the door to the office of the twinkling old wizard he'd known since he was 11.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... hi, this is my first fanfic ever so any review would be greatly appreciated. Have a nice day/night!

Harry pushed open the door to the Headmaster's Office. Walking in he took to in the eccentric decorations around the room, the silver devices were still there but they were less-thank Merlin-, Fawkes still sat on his perch beside the Headmaster's desk. The Phoenix let out a thrill at the  
sight of Harry and gazed at the bundle of fabric in his arms. 

"Hello, professor. I-err-have something to tell you" the young man fidgeted nervously.

"Indeed?" Albus asked "Please, take a seat. You might need it" the wise wizard gestured the comfortable looking chairs in front of him. Harry hastened to obey.

"Who is this little one?" The elderly wizard asked, eyes twinkling like never before.

"Oh...uhh...well...I actually came here to...uhh...talk about his...uh...predicament" The Gryffindor stuttered.

Albums smiled calmly, eyes twinkling in amusement, and offered the younger wizard a lemon drop. Sitting down he gulped again- he was doing that more than he should -and rearranged Severus so the toddler can be more comfortable.

"Professor, this is err this is Professor Snape, sir" he stuttered willing himself to relax. He was quite nervous as to who will take care of Severus when the headmaster had gotten his explanation.

"Indeed? Do explain, Harry," Dumbledore's twinkle did not relent on the contrary it intensified, magnified by the amusement he clearly felt.

"Well I was walking around the dungeons checking for all possible damage done down there when I heard an explosion from within the Potions Lab, so I went to check and I found him like this. I reckon it was a potion accident..." By the end of his shortened story Dumbledore looked a thoughtful and Harry thought he still looked intimidating even in his ripe age if anything his age seem to make him more intimidating when he wasn't twinkling like a mad man.

His thoughts halted when a wail pierced the silence that dominated after his lament. He looked down at the child and noticed that he had tightened his hold on him unconsciously and had began rocking him soothingly. He gently grasped the chin of the toddler and made him look at him in the eyes. 

"What is it, Sev? You can tell me I won't hurt you, you know that" he whispered gently and softly. Reassuring the child with his voice and his comforting words. The child looked at him, his fuzzing had lessened considerably and was now emitting soft sniffs, and burrowed his face in his robes. 

Sev didn't know what was happening the two men were talking and he was trying to get Harry's attention but he didn't look at him. It hurt Sev that Harry didn't pay attention to him. He didn't know what to do. Now though Harry was paying attention to him again he felt good. It doesn't hurt anymore because Harry was there. Harry made him look at him again "What's wrong Sev?" Harry looked worried and Sev felt a little bad that he was making Harry worry so he just shook his head and smiled at him before he buried himself into Harry's robes. Harry smells good.

Harry kept his arms around the toddler casting one last glance of concern he looked back at the headmaster. Opening his mouth he to ask the headmaster who would be taking care of the toddler he halted when he heard a knock on the door. His eyes narrowed, stance taking on a defensive state and his arms protecting the child within them. 

"Relax, Harry. I invited someone that I suspect would like to be privy with Professor Snape's new predicament." He said calmly hand suspended in the air motioning for Harry to sit down. He had not even noticed that he was now up on his feet ready to defend himself and his child.

Harry forced his thoughts to halt and forced himself to remember that this was Snape and he will, most likely, hex Harry to oblivion should he insinuate or even so much as think of him as his.

Drawing his wand so fast, no one even noticed him pressing the tip of his wand against the throat of their offender. The blond haired wizard raised his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

Draco Malfoy was a respectable wizard, he carried himself with pride and regal befitting his name, he was honorable and he is not frightened so very quickly but there was no denying that when Potter pointed that legendary wand at his throat, looking like he would risk the world for the little bundle in his arms, he was terrified, more terrified than he could ever remember himself being. And seeing as he had met the Dark Lord, that was definitely saying something.

"Potter, calm yourself I am not a threat of any sort to you or your child," he said in a condensing manner. Trying to swallow that irritating pang at the thought of Potter having a kid with someone.

"Good," Harry lowered his wand and made no attempt in correcting the blond wizard about his relation to the child in his arms. Stepping back he eased both him and Sev down to the comfortable chair that thy had occupied earlier.

"Professor, we need to talk about his predicament in private" he said to Dumbledore looking at the old wizard with a pointed glare and stating his intentions clearly. 

"Ah yes, we need to talk about Severus' predicament, indeed. That is precisely why Mr. Malfoy is here with us." Dumbledore looked at his with those damned twinkling blue piercing eyes of his. "I have summoned him, he may be able to help us, not only is he an admirable Potions Master he is also very close to young Severus here," 

Harry looked at him as if he had totally lost it this time but considered the stakes and reluctantly agreed in his mind to the preposition.

"I assure you Potter I have no intention of harming my godfather. Where is he anyway?" Malfoy was still standing so Dumbledore gestured for him to sit, he had a feeling Draco would need it.

\---


	4. Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy sat at the other end of the Headmaster's desk staring blankly, mouth hanging ajar and looking as if someone told that the Dark Lord came back to life and chose to dance tango instead of taking over the whole world and wreaking havoc and chaos among the unaware muggles. The Leader of Light and The Savior of the Wizarding World just told him his godfather, the best Potions Master out there despite having completed his mastery in a young age(the youngest in history!), had gotten a potion wrong and had caused an accident that had transformed him to a barely 4-year-old toddler and as the Headmaster and the Young Savior speculated the Malfoy Lord was now in a state of shock that no word can snap him out of it ( even the mention of his father dancing around in a pink Toto and they tried).

Finally the headmaster took pity of him and handed him a mild calming draught. He took it without question, not even checking it for what it was in his nearly catatonic state, drinking without an ounce of reluctance, looking at the toddler, his gaze blank. 

Malfoy closed his eyes and the potion took effect, Harry could see the tension leave the Slytherin's shoulder, the taut face relax and he realized now the reason why most girls stumble and giggle and swoon at the sight of their Head Boy. He silently reprimanded himself for thinking those thoughts and for thinking Malfoy was attractive, he cursed fate for making him gay and cursed the fact that Malfoy looked good in his relaxed state. Damn it all to hell! 

"What do you propose we do?" The blonde asked, eyes still close, no one in particular.

Harry was glad for the distraction, looking down at the toddler in his arms that appeared to be 3-more or less- years old. He lifted his gaze to the Headmaster at gave him a questioning look.

"Obviously we can't tell anyone about it. He is still in danger, many Death Eaters have not been rounded as of yet. It would take some time before all of them, including those that were hiding, were captured." Harry reasoned. He just had a sinking feeling that somehow the Headmaster would unleash this news upon the whole of Wizarding world unless Harry made him see reason.

"Quite correct, Headmaster. We cannot mention this to anyone other than those that are extremely close and undoubtedly trustworthy. I am not letting my godfather be subjected into anymore danger." Draco supplied, eyes now opened, silver eyes transformed from the cold unrelenting grey storm into molten silver, all consuming and breathe taking passion. 

Never had Albus Dumbledore seen the boy speak in such a fashion that, for the two Gryffindors, bared so much of his heart and so much of what he felt.

Harry found himself trapped within those eyes trying helplessly to get his body to work in sync with the rational part of his mind. He just could not help being enthralled by those sharp silver eyes that he used to think unfeeling. How wrong he was. Looking at them now he knew, without a doubt that this right here is a wizard whose heart is yet to be discovered. He knew that. And he knew, just as well, that this man right here owns a beautiful heart that was reserved for those that he cared for deeply.

"Of course, Harry, Draco. Did you think perhaps I would put our dear Severus here in such dangers?" He raised an eyebrow and Harry buried his face on Sev's hair to keep his blush from showing and Draco, ever the sympathizer, just smirked as if he hadn't slipped off his Malfoy facade.

Severus let out a giggle at the way Harry's face was warming and reddening. Harry mumbled something against his hair that he could not quite catch. And so does, it would seem, the wizard that Harry threatened. 

"What was that, Potter?"

"Nothing," His Harry said but did not remove his face from the locks of Sev's hair.

"Very well, Potter. If you do not wish to share, you are allowed your secrets." The other wizard said, obviously amused.

Harry glared at him then turned to the headmaster, deliberately ignoring Severus' giggles and Draco's infuriatingly good looking smirk. 

"So, what have we come up with, then?" Harry asked, silently praying that the child be spared any danger that may come in his way. Silently hoping that whoever would be assigned to care for him will be capable of saving him from harm.

"Why, yes, my dear boy." Dumbledore said with that twinkle that Harry had learned to associate with him plotting something ridiculous in one way and then the other.   
"I have decided that, since you seem to have taken a liking to our Severus here and he seem to have trusted you, I will entrust him to your care." The Boy-Who-Lived-to-Defeat-the-Blasted-Dark-Lord's mouth was slightly agape, he blinked and then closed his mouth only to open it and close it again. Obviously trying but failing to wrap his war abused mind around the news that he was given a child to take care and to keep safe from harm. 

Draco Malfoy raised an impeccable eyebrow at the Chosen One's surprised look. Honestly had the savior not thought this a possibility? He for one had expected it the moment he got over his initial shock ( thanks to the help of the calming draught ) and was certainly not at all surprised by the turn of events. But before he could ponder anymore about the matter at hand Dumbledore spoke once more.

"I also believe it is for the good of young Severus here to have not only one guardian but two," Draco's eyebrow raised further at the implication of what the Headmaster was stating. His eyes narrowed suspiciously and gazed at the wise wizard with an accusatory look.

"Indeed, Mr. Malfoy. I am referring to you." He was pinned with the piercing look that let every Slytherin that had seen it to believe that the man was more snake-like than he would have liked to admit.

"B-but P-professor l-l-l don't think th-this i-is a good idea" Potter stuttered, as if he was afraid of the very thought of caring for a child longer than 2 hours(babysitting in Surrey).

"Please, headmaster. Just think, my childhood wasn't ideal, I don't think it is a good idea to have Severus as my ward," Despite the hope that flared within him at the idea of having this toddler that is now holding onto him as if his life depended on it, he was afraid of what he would do to the poor child should he be entrusted in his care.

"Come now, Harry. Surely you are not suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" The headmaster gave him a look that was both gentle and firm. The one that tells Harry that he was saying something stupid but the Headmaster will allow him to come to that realization preferably sooner rather than later. 

"But why do we need to assign guardians? Surely if someone trustworthy goes down in the dungeons, we can find a solution to bring him back to his normal state?" Harry implored, he was terrified and after all those years of living in terror, there would only be a few that could terrify him. Apparently, caring for a toddler was one of them.

"I frankly cannot understand why you are so against this idea, Potter." Malfoy drawled. "Do you hate my godfather so much that you deny him even in since a state of vulnerability? Does it please you to him like this? Defenseless, weak, malleable and easily manipulated? Do you find it satisfactory to see him suffer such fate, Potter?" He sneered at him and Harry felt an all consuming rage build within him.

How dare he!? How dare Malfoy accuse him of taking pleasure at Severus' vulnerability!? How DARE Malfoy accuse him of things that never in Harry's dream could he imagine!?

"How DARE you!? How dare you accuse me of such atrocities!? You know NOTHING about my reasons!" Harry bellowed. Not noticing that he had stood from his chair and clutched his ward - to - be to his chest, glaring at Malfoy with such fierceness that Draco was sure had he not been drugged by a calming drought he would have gulped upon sheer terror that Harry's rage brought forth.

"Now, now, gentlemen. I do think we could talk about this in a diplomatic manner, don't you?" Dumbledore had that same twinkling on his eyes again. 

Severus clutched at Harry tightly and held on for dear life silently hoping that the other men stop upsetting his Harry. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walked down the halls slowly gently swaying the child in his arms so that he could sleep, with none other than Draco Malfoy. The headmaster told them that he himself would go down to the dungeons and investigate and seek for solutions for Severus' reversion to his normal self. Naturally, he had stuck to his plan, believing it brilliant that two boys who hate each other almost for the first time they had met to care for a child incapable of fending for its own. And what a brilliant plan it was! Apparently while they were discussing, Albus had prepared a room for them around the dungeons where they would stay as long as Severus stayed in his infant form. Harry just could not wait to live with his school nemesis. Joy! 

Now he was enduring the walk with his arch enemy that was filled with nothing but awkward silence and hesitant calculating looks at each other. 

Just when Harry found words to say, he felt a tug on his robe. He looked at the child and saw that Sev was looking at him. 

"What is it, Sev?" He asked gently. As an answer Sev's stomach gave a rumble, Harry laughed softly at the pink tiny blush on the baby's cheeks and changed his course to the kitchen. 

"Let's go get you some food, then. Anything you like?" Harry looked at him as they trudged their way to the kitchens. Sev shook his head, letting him know that he had nothing particular on his mind.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked gently, smiling (he hoped) reassuringly. 

"He loves mash potatoes, chicken and he cannot refuse anything sweet." Malfoy said haughtily but Harry could hear the unmistakable sound of fondness hidden in the aloof way he spoke.

"Well, chicken with mashed potatoes it is then," he, Harry said cheerfully looking at the both of them and steering them to a shortcut to the kitchen. 

"Where are you going, Potter? Have you forgotten how to go to the kitchens, Oh Saviour?" Draco raised an impeccable eyebrow at him, sneering. But his voice held no bite and his eyes were not nearly as sharp as they would have been.

Harry let loose a small smile and carefully halted to face the Slytherin. Draco lifted an immaculate eyebrow at his action and came to a stop a few steps ahead.

"I think Sev's far too hungry to go through that way. Plus he looks tired too so we'll just use the shortcut."

The blonde reluctantly nodded his assent and they both made their way to the Hogwarts' Kitchens.

Upon their arrival, Harry taught Sev the way in and let the giggling toddler tickle the pear, opening the portrait door for them. Smiling at the obvious sound of delight, Harry readjusted the toddler in his arms before pushing in and ordering food for Severus and himself, then looked at the young Malfoy expectantly.

The Malfoy heir gave the house elves his other, which was surprisingly simple and sat down beside Harry. Trying not to think of their close proximity, Harry tried to make Severus as comfortable as possible as the toddler started squirming in his hold.

"Are you okay, Sev?" The little snake's been squirming as they walked down here.

"Uncomf'table" the little one finally said after much coaxing from Harry and Draco's part.

Harry's brow knitted together at the implication of this situation. The way Severus' hands were clasped in his lap and his head bowed and his voice, goodness his voice cracked! Harry suspected something that made his heart ache and his eyes to burn with rage.

"Sev," he called softly, tilting the tiny chin of his charge upwards so that the child may look into his eyes, "Darling, if you felt uncomfortable, why didn't you tell me?" He asked gently. "I could have done something for you."

The child looked away and mumbled a heartbreaking "sowwy" sniffling a little as if he were about to cry.

"Raven, it is not your fault. There is no reason for you to apologise. I simply wish you'd tell me so I can do something about it." Harry smiled softly, his Avada Kadavra green eyes shining with concern.

Draco gave Harry a strange look before turning to the child acknowledging him for the first time, "I shall agree to this g- I mean Sev. You must tell us what you feel whenever you feel it. Whether it be bad or good, we must know." He said. Stroking the toddler's silky black hair. "Are we understood?" He asked in a tone so soft Harry felt his voice wrap him in warmth.

"M'kay" said their tiny raven, timidly smiling up at them.

"Well, enough of this serious talk. Let's eat." Harry said with his winning smile, Draco felt his heart skip in his ribcage.


End file.
